


The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe.

by TheNaughtyOne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyOne/pseuds/TheNaughtyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin needs to speak to Regina, but finds her doing all she can to get away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe.

**Author's Note:**

> After the Events of There's No Place Like Home...so possible spoilers if you aren't up to date.
> 
> As always. comment and I will love you forever. If you like it kudos me too so I know to write more <3

It happened again. What was it with that damn family, whenever she found happiness they were there to take it from her. She wasn't born evil, she had been a good girl up to the point that brat Snow ruined her life. Of all people, she didn't deserve this, and with her heart newly restored in her chest she could only feel like she was torn to shreds once again. And all for the man she'd put it back in for in the first place. Her mother was right, a heart was safest outside the body. She couldn't bare to look at them anymore, these people that ruined her life. With a swipe of her hand she fled, it was the only way to protect her heart from more pain.

Fleeing to the only place safe she pushed open the door to her vault, once safely inside she started to break down and cry. No one would look for her there, least of all Robin, he didn't know of this place, at least in it's association to her. She didn't know what to do, so much was flooding through her. But she felt safe just for that moment with her father's remains, she could cry alone with him and let it all go. He was the only one to ever truly understand and love her. But it was too much, that beating monster beneath her chest. It always caused her problems. She thrust her hand into her chest and ripped the swirling black and red heart free. She squeezed it wondering which pain would feel worse to her, but she couldn't do it, the thought of Henry was the only thing keeping herself from crushing her soul. But she had to do something with it, heading downstairs she rummaged through her belongings not knowing what she was looking for, sure she would know when she found it. But the longer she looked the more angry she got throwing things around as her emotions continued to rule her. She had to get rid of this heart, just holding it was destroying her. 

Regina turned to the wardrobe in her vault. Had she not learned from a great master? Sure she had a vault. But she needed a vault inside of it. He placed the most dangerous and unknown powerful objects in its own special vault. Tearing the clothes out haphazardly throwing them around her, her lips shook with emotion trying to escape but she had a new mission. She was focused and cold, waving her hand that's just what she created. Opening the door that appeared in the back of the wardrobe she walked through into a frozen wonderland. It reminded her of home in a way, but it wasn't real. Just a vision, however the wind whipped past her cheeks with a bitter taste of cold she felt in her aching heart. She went to the center of the clearing and started digging. Regina would leave no chance this time for her heart to reappear easily. It would go deep into the ground. Deeper than she'd ever buried anything before. 

 

"Regina-!"

He couldn't believe it, Marian, his first love, the mother of his child, the woman he thought dead for so many years, she was alive, and just as beautiful as the last day he saw her. All he could do was hold her, his entire soul bursting with memories of this woman he loved. He'd never known what had happened to her, to think all this time, it was because Emma had taken her from the past to his future. Except..out of the corner of his eye he saw the smoke, turning to see the empty space left behind. Regina. She was going to be his future. His heart sank with confusion. How could he leave Marian his true love the moment he found her again, but, hadn't the green fairy told Regina he was meant for her as well. He needed to speak to her, he knew that, but what would he say? 

Robin needed to find Regina, but where would she go? He knew she would be just as much a mess as he was and feared she would do something drastic. Turning to Little John, "Fire! I need Fire." he had an idea, and he couldn't waste time, he only hoped it worked. He ran to his room and grabbed his crossbow and an arrow, returning to the diner he saw Emma stopping John from breaking a wooden chair and pulling out a peculiar metal object. A flame burst from its small center and she handed it to Robin shaking her head. He didn't have time to ask questions. Lighting the arrow on fire he placed it in the bow and fired it into the sky. "It never misses it's target" He said as they watched in fascination as the bright orange light sailed into the distance. He turned to them, "Let me go alone, I'll talk to her." No one offered to take his place, all fearing the Evil Queen was back. Marian however grabbed his arm, pulling him to her, she didn't understand why he had to go. "Watch Roland for me" He spoke to her and Emma the same. For some reason he couldn't just leave Roland with his wife as quickly as he would have before. Pulling away he headed out to find the arrow. 

The fire upon the arrow's feathers was burning out and nearly gone when Robin snuffed out the flame. He stood in the middle of a cemetery, he didn't understand why. But there was a large memorial before him with a door, knowing his shot to be true he pushed the handle and saw steps leading down to another room under a coffin. Cautiously following them he saw it was a store house. Various bits and bobbles for potions mixed with containers of clothes, he felt he was in the right place. Picking up a fur wrap he sniffed and the scent of her filled his nostrils. He was indeed in the right place. Following the chaos of tipped over furniture and storage boxes he found a room with clothes clumped on the floor. He was about to turn around when he felt a cold breeze, looking back he saw a light coming from the cracked open wardrobe door. Curiosity got the best of him and he went over bow in hand and opened the door. Nearly dropping the bow in shock he saw a glade of snow and frost, with Regina in the middle pouring dirt over a hole. Climbing through he stepped down into the mysterious snow with a light crunch of frost and he spoke, "Regina-"

 

Snapping her head up at the sound of his voice, she pushed her hand out, pushing him away. Her face gray and vacant of life, only the clench of sorrow in her jaw, hinted she was even there. He ducked down as his body slid back towards the door, he clawed into the ground dropping the bow, "Regina" He shouted, "Don't push me away, we have to talk about this." 

"What is there to talk about?!" She shouted at him, her hand shook, 'no' she thought to herself, she couldn't let her weakness show. "Just leave me"

"I don't know what to do here Regina, _You_ must understand, I'm as lost as you here.  _She_ was ..  _is_ .. my first love..-" Regina pushed him harder forcing him to keep his place in this land by holding onto the frame of the wardrobe "- _But_  I-I love you Regina!" She dropped her hand...even without her heart he could still get to her. He was moving towards her and she backed away, she wouldn't let him closer, she couldn't. 

He approached slow, holding his hand out in peace, knowing any wrong move and she could fling him away. "Things are complicated with M-... me.. right now. I know what would be easy, but here and now, I'm not ready to lose you Regina."

"Go away." She said turning from him. "You don't love me nor I you, I lied, it wasn't you tinker bell spoke of."

"That's a lie." Robin said moving closer, "I know when you saw my tattoo, it meant something to you. You can't fool me Regina, you already told me the story. The fairies are always right, we were meant to meet. And I know, I know I love you. I don't know what to do now but this can't be it, I can't think the last time we kissed was the last." He was so close now she could reach out, but it was too much, his presence felt like her heart beating in her chest and she needed to run, to make it go away.

"I was going to kill her Robin, don't you understand?! It was me. I am the reason you lost her." 

"But you didn't-" he started

"But I was going to!" Regina shouted pushing him angrily trying to make Robin leave.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him pleading with her "Just stop it Regina, stop, don't do this." wrapping his arm around her waist trying to bring her closer.

"You aren't that woman anymore, please." He didn't know what to make of that information, that it had been Evil Queen who had taken his first love. But..this woman wasn't the Evil Queen, and he couldn't help it, even though the relationship was new he couldn't help his feelings for her, he loved Regina.

She almost gave in and kissed him but then the fear hit her and she blasted him with her magic pushing him back to the ground, he lay rubbing his chest like he'd been punched and she started for the door. 

Scrambling to his knees he grabbed his bow and aimed a shot firing the arrow. It hit its mark breaking the shaft as the reverberation shook back through it. The metal of the arrowhead however filled the lock of the door preventing Regina from her swift escape. Robin grinned as he saw her turn back annoyed with him.

"You think a stupid little arrow is going to stop me then you are sorely mistaken." She turned and waved her hand trying to clear the lock finding it difficult to separate the compacted metal from the magical door she'd created, finally successful she turned back "See" expecting to gloat at Robin about it. But he was no longer laying in the spot she had last left him. She turned around looking for where he'd gone, "This isn't funny Robin." Suddenly tense not knowing where the man had gotten to.

He had just enough time to hide behind a tree while she worked on the lock. Using the natural coverage he moved around the border of the glade until he was behind the wardrobe, as she looked for him and threatened to throw a fire ball at him, he snuck up behind her and as she turned he planted a kiss on her. It was the only thing left he could think of. 

She made to pull away for just a second but then she sunk into it. She couldn't resist him any longer. With her heart or not she couldn't stop her feelings for him, and when they kissed it was pure magic. It wasn't a solution, or productive to their problem, but they couldn't stop themselves. It just felt so good it was too intoxicating to quit. 

Robing moved slow lingering in their kiss, putting all his emotions for her into that moment, trying to keep her with him. He wanted to progress slow, to keep her with him as long as he could but it seemed she had other thoughts in mind. 

Pulling at his clothing roughly Regina's emotions were all over the place but she didn't want to think anymore, just feel, and he was making her feel oh so good. The way his hands moved across her body teasing places she knew he wanted to touch was sending waves of heat and need through her veins. She waved her hand and with a swirl of smoke his shirt and coat left his body to appear in a neat little pile in the snow near them, Regina looked from the pile to his bare chest running the tip of her finger down it with a smirk of mischief upon her red lips.

He may not be able to do magic but Robin was more than willing to play her little game. Using his well practiced pickpocket skills, and a gentle swipe of his own hand across her blouse all her buttons came free of their notches, exposing her soft skin to Robin's stubble as he leaning in to leave a trail of kisses over her breasts. He didn't know who invented the device that hid her chest from him but he didn't like it and decided to remove it from her, as much as the flowery design against her skin looked appealing to him, he much preferred her free of it and felt the familiar lurch of lust in his groin as his hands made contact with her voluptuous bosom once again. 

The wind whipped past once again and Regina shivered despite the heated activities, and she started to wonder what they were doing, but Robin sensed her waver and leaned in nibbling on her ear and whispered "Don't think." Regina's body reacted arching into him as a shiver of pleasure went down her spine. "Cold" was all she could mumble out coherently as he sucked against her neck. Seeing a fur coat lying on the floor of the wardrobe she managed to untangle herself from Robin and headed towards it intending to put it on to warm herself while they continued their activities, but as she bent over to reach it he walked up behind her and reached his hand around her waist and under the fabric of her skirt searching for that nub of pleasure between her legs. She blushed furiously as he proceeded to press himself against her between the confines of his own jeans, but she could feel how eager he was to be with her and the way he rocked against her ass and teased her clit made her weak in knees. Giving into the feeling she rested her bare chest across the luxurious fur while biting her lip as she ground back up against him. 

Robin moved his hands to her hips and pushed her skirt up around her waist and ripped a hole right through her nylons exposing her ass to him. He ran his hand over his chest and bit his finger with an excited groan, he couldn't wait any longer, the sight of her was too much to handle. As she looked over her shoulder she could hear the familiar sound of a zipper and before she knew it her eyes were closing in pleasure as his tip slid into her vagina. Leaning over her to help keep her warm and deepen his thrusts, Robin planted kisses against her shoulder as he started moving against her. It was agonizingly slow at first but the way his body covered hers and his thrusts hit all the right places all she could do was move against his thrusts moaning for more. Nothing mattered to Robin in that moment, all that existed in the world was him and Regina and how good she made him feel, supporting himself with one arm so as not to squish her he reached out with his free hand and trailed it down her arm finding her fingers gripping into the fur coat, entwining his fingers with hers. He couldn't stop the growl that came deep within him as he moved faster against her body his thrusts becoming faster as she tightened around him. She grasped for his arms pulling him close and demanding him to fuck her "Harder!" she was close and he wanted to please her badly, grabbing at her hips, pulling her up towards him with each thrust he smacked his hips into her with unabashed force giving her his full length as deep as she could take it. 

The release of her orgasm pushed everything but Robin from Regina's mind, her legs gave way beneath her shaking as the twitches of pleasure rolled through her. Robin rode the waves out with her playing with her clit to prolong the experience. The man was quite gifted with his hands. He laid on his side next to her smiling like a schoolboy, once she was able to hold herself up, trailing his fingers up her back. Leaning in Robin kissed Regina tenderly on the lips. She blushed shyly revealing the sweet woman within trying to hide her face behind her hair, Robin brushed it aside kissing her again. "Hi" he said smiling at her. Her hands found his once more and she brought him to her lips kissing them softly. Looking down realizing Robin hadn't finish with her, licking her lip coyly she pressed his shoulder down and straddled him "My turn." she said seductively.

With his back against the wooden frame of the wardrobe his hips hung in the air waiting for Regina's touch. It had always been his task to please her, and he was eager to see what she would do. Grabbing the fur to keep her body warm in the cold air of the glade, Regina wrapped its dark colored coat around her body loosely seeing the spark in Robin's eyes at the contrast of her pale soft skin against the dark of the fur. She knew the way the curves of her body sat with the coat was driving him crazy as his hands reached to pull her in and take hold again. She smiled and grabbed them placing his hands upon the hem of her pushed up skirt, "Hang on" she said before sliding his warm cock back into her. She watched as his eyes rolled back up as she took his shaft in, it pleased her to see him under her control, as she rolled her hips around as if riding a bull. Grunting he stared at her watching as she twist her shoulders back and fourth teasing him with her perfect breasts, his hips thrusting up and down to meet hers completely out of his control. All he was was a tight bundle of nerves in need of pleasure and his body seemed to move of its own accord with Regina's building up for a perfect release. 

Regina grinned pleased at having her way with the man before her. Placing her hands on top of his she helped guide him as she bounced up and down on his shaft, using her muscles to squeeze down tight as she slid back down his shaft, to quite the approving sounds coming from his chest. She'd let him slip out every now and then and tease him by rubbing her folds up and down his shaft before letting him guide his cock back in. Biting her finger she trailed its wet tip down her neck and chest as she rocked against him, using her hands she caressed her breasts in front of him. Moaning she closed her eyes and enjoyed the surges of a second building orgasm as Robin thrust harder against her in need of his own release. He started moaning her name with his eyes rolled back, hip thrusting wildly as his peak hit. Regina could feel Robin's cum shooting inside of her and it just struck her how much she loved him already and to see him this way ached the hole of her heart but at the same time was so wonderful a moment for her it sent her over the edge herself and she quivered against him in her own release. 

She was left feeling weak, all the tension and stress gone and the memories of recent events trying to barge back into her mind, but she shut them out by leaning into Robin and laying her head on his chest. She couldn't look at him, she just kept her eyes closed and tried to stay in that moment not wanting to face and think about the future. The both knew they had to deal with what was going on but Robin was thinking along the same lines as Regina and just pulled her in with him. Using the discarded clothes and furs as bedding he laid Regina down and curled up next to her. They couldn't lay there forever, but neither wanted to end the moment of peace for heart break and fighting. Robin held Regina close and kissed her cheek, she had already fallen asleep exhausted from their activities, he didn't know what to do about the future but he could lay there watching her sleep until he figured it out, couldn't he? 


End file.
